When the grass types were greener
by Dark waffles
Summary: Ash has just won the championship, he travels alone,treats pokemon like tools, blanks his friends and even imprisons Pikachu inside a pokeball, All this in hope of his father returning. As his first rival grows worried, love slowly begins to bloom.


My cat just fell of the coach, that has nothing to do with this story.

Anyway when i wrote this i was using wordpad so forgive me if there is any spelling errors.

Also this is Yaoi so if you don't like get lost, like my profile sugests i hate homophobes.

"Aww Ashy don't you look cute today!"

What the hell was that?

That voice so strange yet so familar...

"Hey Brock is that you?"

Then the air was filled with a sort of smug chuckling, very familar smug chuckling...

"Drew..."  
>"Wow did all those many defeats to me finally hit you right in the head and beat you even further into the abiss of stupidity? It seems it did"<p>

Then this weird dude with the same hair as brock wearing a green coat with the words G and O embrodied on the front pocket, his jeans seemed to small for him, well his jeans were to small or his junk was too big.

His face was somehow very pretty, it was weird to think of a guy being "Pretty" though.

"Ooooh look at you Ashy-boy checking me out! Thats right eat it ri-i-ight up!"

I manged to drag my line of sight away from his crotch and looked the guy in the eye.

Maybe he was a fanboy? He had a notebook in his pocket and everything...

Yep that was most likely it.

"Ok sure i'll sign that for you kiddo"

I don't know why i called him "kiddo" he looked much older than me, and much taller too.

I grabbed the notebook from his pocket.

I expected there to be a couple of pictures of me, beating the Unova champion, but there wasn't, which was weird everyone had made such a huge deal about it as well, i mean who cares? I bet there is loads of "champions" all around the regions, no screw the regions, the whole damn world i bet, that i have not yet owned.

That fact pisses me off.

Why can't there just be one so i can just whoop his\her's ass and claim the worlds glory?

Because if i do Dad will...

Wait screw this back to the damn notebook.

It was filled with words...a story maybe?

"Then the flickered oh-so bright... making him be drawn to a world filled with light..."

It was poetry.

The boy seemed pissed with the fact that i stole his notebook and was reading his poetry aloud, he expressed this by grabbing the notebook back and slapping.

"Like you would understand the art of poetry! And don't get me started on how you think i'm some kind of fanboy for you, as bloody if! You're just as stupid as ever Ashy boy!"

Thats when it hit me.

Gary Oak.

Gary Oak, Gary Oak, Gary Oak, Gary Oak...

"Wow Gary you sure have changed..."

"So have you! I heard you won the Unova championship without even using pikachu! Rumor has it you even consealed him in a pokeball! What the hell hapened..."

"I don't knowi guess i grew up..."

"Tarous crap! You're still as short as a weedle!"

"I'm sorry but what the hell is a Weedle? Has a new region been found again?"

"Ash"

"Yeah Gerry?"

"Follow me"

It didn't seem to be a request, the guy grabbed me by the wrist out of whatever town i was in (since it's night fangirls are less likely to rip my clothes off, but i dout that would stop them) before grabbing a pokeball from his pocket and tossing it in the air.

The pokemon was a shiny charizard.

Shiny charizards are black, much more badass then your usaul charizard, i used to have a normal charizard i think...

Then Gary (or Gerry) grabbed me by the waist and hauled me on to the back of the beast.

"Look dude what the hell are you doing? I demand you tell me right now..."

"You shall see"

Then he psyducked my mouth shut.

I felt my pocket.

Oh crap i left all my damn pokemon at the pokemon center.

"Don't worry Ashy-boy it won't be too lo-ooo-ng!"

If this guy does dirty stuff to me, i swear i will get my mewtwo (or mewthree was it?) to use a great big hyper beam right up his...

Ok chapter one is completed! I will think about adding another chapter if it's liked enough.

Reviews are the same a masterballs to me, just sayin'.


End file.
